


Go Not Into That Twilight

by infiniteworld8



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Twilight Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Dylan Thomas poem "Do Not Go Into That  Good night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Not Into That Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Do not go into that Twilight

Its old pages should turn yellow and fade away

Keep, keep away from its blight

 

Though many fans believe the work is alright

Their judgement will one day change I pray

Do not go into that Twilight

 

Good fans don’t cry as you vainly rewrite

Even if your noble works are lost in the fannish  fray

Keep, keep away from its blight

 

Wild fans look at Edward as a brave knight

And learn too late of Stephanie Meyer’s false way

Do not go into that Twilight

 

Adventurous readers read the last pages with fading  sight

How can it be bad as this they say?

(Don’t ask)

Keep, keep away from its blight

 

And you my forlorn friend, hoping the next book will fix all outright

Curse , flame me now with your harsh words if you may (but)

Do not go into that Twilight

Keep, keep away from its blight

**Author's Note:**

> The poem that provided inspiration is here http://allpoetry.com/Do-Not-Go-Gentle-Into-That-Good-Night


End file.
